


贪吃巧克力

by Loreleii_L



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 尼古拉的目光落在他的嘴唇上，那儿抹着颜色媚俗的唇膏。





	贪吃巧克力

贪吃巧克力  
NicolasTurconi/JohnEyzen

他看起来很年轻。  
黑羊毛一样的长卷发乱糟糟地披在肩上，眼线被眼泪晕成黑乎乎的一团。进门之后他礼仪良好地止步于玄关，镇定自若地站在身上淌下的一小滩雨水里。尼古拉的目光落在他的嘴唇上，那儿抹着颜色媚俗的唇膏，和他的香水一起散发着廉价的脂粉味，可怕的艳粉色在他嘴唇周围糊成一团，衬得他肿起的嘴唇上残留的膏体更扎眼、更……。  
尼古拉礼貌地移开目光，不去细想那儿曾经遭遇过什么。他清了清嗓子，“我给你拿了条毛巾，你想喝点热的吗？茶？咖啡？”  
他的目光对上尼古拉，眼睛绿得像剥了皮的葡萄，晕开的眼线和睫毛膏如黑色的鸟巢般拢着眼睛里白色光点。“……热巧克力？”尼古拉斯盯着那双过于年轻的眼睛，生硬地补充道。  
对面的人扑哧一声笑了，他咬着嘴唇——于是那些残余的唇膏沾上了他的牙——“给我根烟就好。”  
尼古拉不赞同地皱起眉毛，不知是对于他的回答或是对于那些逾距的唇膏，“你需要喝点热的，”他固执地重复了一遍，把手上毛巾扔了过去，“我去煮巧克力，你先把头发擦干，会感冒的。”

尼古拉在厨房里发着呆，脑袋和水壶一起嗡嗡作响。他有些后悔把那个陌生人带回来，他甚至不清楚这一切是怎么发生的。你知道，雨太大了，他难得抄个近道，那个男孩就蜷缩在巷子的角落，瞥了一眼尼古拉就把他钉在原地，他不受控制地走过去，男孩仰起脸，眉钉在昏暗的光线里闪着银光，泪痕却是暗沉的黑色，他没什么表情，身体在单薄的衣物里发着抖。  
然后就变成现在这样。他带一个陌生人回家，没换掉湿T恤就踩在冰冷的地砖上煮热可可。那个陌生人，那个陌生人披着他的外套，站在他的玄关里，浑身湿透，花掉的浓妆不知是否来自雨水的猥亵，在这样狼狈的情况下他的眼睛依然漂亮得惊人——  
尼古拉心不在焉地拧开巧克力粉的盖子，一双手从背后搂住他的腰，甜腻的香水味先贴了上来，然后是湿淋淋的温热身体。尼古拉吓了一跳，可可粉被他撒得到处都是。他转过身，身后的人还没有收回手，松松地圈着他的腰眨着无辜的眼睛，“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
他擦掉了脸上的妆，素净的皮肤让他看起来更小了，他的脸颊上甚至还蹦着几颗可爱的雀斑。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不，不用。”尼古拉拉掉他的手，转身背对他。年轻的男孩也不恼，倚在料理台上看着他忙碌。直到尼古拉把热巧克力塞进他手里，他才低下头，安静地审视着手里冒着热气的马克杯。“我很多年没有喝过这个了，”他说，捧起杯子喝了一口。现在巧克力浆代替艳丽的唇膏沾在他的嘴唇和周围，唇瓣被热度染得越发红润，尼古拉不得不控制自己不要一直盯着那儿看。但是男孩显然什么都知道，他伸出舌尖舔掉了那些巧克力，过程被刻意放慢后显得煽情又暧昧。尼古拉盯着他的动作，可惜的念头一闪而过——男孩的唇形很饱满，相当适合沾着些什么，况且他本可以代劳，那些巧克力——停！他的大脑冲着自己大吼大叫，这奏效了，乱七八糟的念头暂时沉了下去，他站在自己的厨房里有些手足无措，胡乱找了个换衣服的理由便落荒而逃。

这可不妙。他扯着湿答答的T恤，脑子里一片混乱。T恤搓成潮湿的一条粘在他身上，他不得不花了些额外的精力和这些恼人布料交缠，甚至没发现男孩又悄无声息地站在了他面前。尼古拉又吓了一跳，几乎有些恼怒。男孩捧着空杯子，残余的热气把他的眼睛氲得湿漉漉的，像还留着小巷的雨水。他朝他吐了吐舌头，笑着露出沾着一丁点巧克力的牙齿。  
尼可拉斯刚萌芽的恼怒灰飞烟灭。

“……我并没有这个意思……”尼古拉说。他陷在沙发里，男孩骑在他的大腿上。对方闻言露出一个讽刺的笑容，“是的先生，”他压在尼古拉的勃起上扭了扭，“你当然没有。”  
尼古拉咽下一句哀嚎。  
他不得不再一次打量这个年轻人。尼古拉借出的牛仔外套滑到了地板上，露出男孩原本的打扮。年轻人穿得并不出格，普通的白色T恤，如果不是被雨淋湿，尼古拉不一定能发现其下肿大的深色乳头。屋内的暖气像是终于起了作用，又或者是刚刚热巧克力在帮忙，男孩的额头上渗出一层薄汗，他拉了拉T恤的领口，一串青青紫紫的吻痕和牙印在发梢之下若隐若现。  
不应该是这样的，尼古拉在男孩亲上来的时候勉强扭开了头，“你成年了吗？”  
对方又一次嗤笑起来，“十九。”  
他尝起来很甜，完全是巧克力的味道，舌头和嘴唇也很软，让尼古拉想起棉花和半融化的冰淇淋。他的香水太甜了，浓厚的巧克力气味绑架了尼古拉的大脑，他像飘在云端，又像踩在柔软的被褥里。陌生的牙齿磕碰着他的皮肉，浓密的长发蒸腾出的熏人热气让他头昏脑胀。  
“我还不知道你的名字？”他气喘吁吁地问，手搭在男孩腰部的一小片皮肤上，在伸进T恤还是裤腰之间踌躇着。  
“乔纳森。”男孩回答。  
“这不是你的真名，对吗？”  
“当然不是。”男孩说，他语速极快，又不带一丝感情。两人陷入片刻尴尬的沉默，直到男孩主动抓着他的手滑进自己的T恤，乳头熟练地刮着他的手指。  
这当然不会是他的真名，尼古拉想，他们一个小时前是陌生人，一个小时后可能也是。“你可以叫我，呃，尼古拉，或者尼克，随便你。”尼古拉说，他揉捏着男孩柔软的胸口，盯着他发出第一声低低的呻吟。  
“是我的真名。”他在男孩主动脱下长裤的时候补充道，男孩愣了一下，赤裸的身体停在暖黄的灯光中，尼古拉发现他有一个非常饱满的屁股，像是枝头最沉甸甸的蜜桃。  
“我的不是。”男孩耸耸肩，“一杯热巧克力换不来更多了，先生——尼克，如果你非要在操我的时候叫个名字，就叫乔纳森就好。”

end


End file.
